Wingman
by Amnesie
Summary: Oneshot, post 3x20 Time after Time. Mark and Addison after their interactions with the Chief. Maddison!


"His wingman, Mark? Really."

The Emerald City Bar was still swarming with people when she finally approached him. She had sensed him watching her all night, but had chosen to ignore him. He didn't need to know what a distraction he was or how much she was drawn to him. His ego was big enough already.

His eyes had never left her trim figure, watching intently, but discreetly as she had moved rhythmically to the music all evening long. Her laugh had been joyful as she'd been swung around the dance floor, her smile beaming with enthusiasm. He'd ached to approach her… to be the person to make her feel such pleasure, but he didn't have the nerve. She knew where to find him if she wanted to.

And she did. He felt the soft hand that touched his back as she came to sit on the stool beside his and the jolt he felt at her touch overpowered him and hindered his comprehension. She had to repeat her words.

"His wingman?"

He grinned mischievously. "Jealous, Addie? Just say the word and I can be yours."

She scoffed at his implication. "I don't need a wingman. Besides, I wouldn't want to impede your mission to win over the Chief."

He shot her a dark glare, his eyes flashing in annoyance. "Like you weren't doing the same thing by dancing with him."

She straightened and threw him a haughty look. "Actually, that never came to mind. Unlike you, I don't have underhanded reasons for being nice."

He peered at her curiously, fingering his glass. "So… should I be jealous? You and the Chief looked pretty comfortable out there."

"We're old friends, Mark."

He matched her frank stare with an equally candid one. "So are _we_, Addison."

Her finely arched eyebrow rose in interest. "I suppose that's true."

"You know it is," he said with a slight smirk. "And it stands to reason that if you can dance with him… like old friends do… you can give me a turn. On the dance floor, that is."

She smiled, knowingly about to push him. "Maybe I like him more than I like you."

"Bullshit."

Her grin widened, but she tried to suppress it. Flipping her long red locks over her shoulder, she leaned away slightly, feigning disinterest. "The Chief is a very handsome man."

"I didn't say he wasn't," he replied, his scrutinizing gaze watching her intently. "But he's not your type."

She eyed him seductively. "No? Then tell me, Mark… what _is_ my type?"

He placed his hand on her thigh, running it up and down in a leisurely, mind-numbing pace. His voice was gravelly, throaty, and deepened by lust when he spoke.

"Your type? Sexy, devilish plastic surgeons with the ability to make your toes _curl_."

She shivered slightly at his meaning, feeling the heat emanate off of his body.

"You might be right," she murmured faintly.

His voice was equally as soft as he surveyed her, his gaze creating a slow trail over her figure.

"I knew it."

He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the dance floor. She went with willingly, anticipating his touch. His hands curled around her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their bodies molded together as they swayed in a slow, steady rhythm, the music playing just a backdrop to the sound of their thoughts. They danced in silence as they appreciated each other, enjoying the contentment they'd found with one another, if only momentarily.

He was the first to break the peace.

"We're good together."

She shook her head softly, still wrapped in his arms. "We weren't when we tried."

He squeezed her tighter to his body and gazed down at her seriously, sincerity shining through his light eyes. "But we could be… if we're both willing to try. If we don't make our relationship about other people, but us instead. We _can _be great together."

"Mark…"

He grinned down into her inquisitive eyes, trying to provide her the hope she needed.

"_I_ need a wingman, Addie. Wanna be mine?"

She shook her head, but the sparkle in her eyes betrayed her action. Sighing, she gave in with a gentle grin.

"It's crazy, but I'll give it a try."

A genuine beam lit up his face, but he quickly suppressed it, replacing it with his trademark devilish grin.

"It's going to be a wild ride."

She shot him an curious look, but he answered her wordless question before placing his lips on hers.

"You won't regret it. Not this time."

_**Fin.**_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
